1. Field of the invention
This board mount secures a board, like a printed circuit board, upright on a mounting surface, like the chassis of an electric device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently many kinds of board mounts for securing a board upright on a mounting surface without using screws. One example is the board mount in Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application 48-289, which has a retaining slot, running from top to bottom, that opens toward the board. The retaining slot includes a strip in one side wall that descends parallel to the standing board. The strip has a pin that projects into the slot. When the board is inserted into the slot, the pin snaps into a notch in the board, thus securing the board.
The lower surface of the board mount has a pair of hooks that project downward from both sides of the base of the slot. These hooks are for holding the board mount in place when it is plugged into a hole in the mounting surface. When the board is inserted, the retaining slot stretches both right and left, pushing the hooks away from each other, thus attaching the board to the mounting surface at a fixed angle.
The prior-art board mount is not easy to handle. To dismount a board, one must bend the strip on the side of the mount to disengage the pin from the board notch. When several boards are mounted in parallel on a mounting surface using the prior-art board mounts, the intervals between the boards may be so narrow that the strip becomes inaccessible.
Another problem arises because the board mount is secured to the mounting surface by pressure on the hooks, which stretch out while the board is in the retaining slot. Once the board is removed from the board mount, that pressure disappears and the board mount is likely to come loose from the mounting surface.
Moreover, the retaining slot stretches with use, thus loosening the connection between the pin on the strip and the notch in the board. If that happens, the board is likely to slip from the board mount rather than remain securely fastened to the mounting surface.
The present invention solves these problems by providing an easily used board mount that securely fastens a board to a mounting surface